La Anunciación
by chokomagedon
Summary: El dolor producido por el fuego es muy diferente a lo que hasta entonces conoce. Diferente a las cortaduras, a los golpes, al del frío crudo del invierno cuando se carece de un hogar cálido al cual regresar. MxN.


El tipo de engendros que salen en momentos de poca inspiración pero enormes necesidades vomitivas.

Como nota de color, comento que me hice un livejournal. A los interesados en ver más cosas mías, como dibujos y ese tipo de cosas varias, pueden agregarme:

h t t p : / / chokomagedon . livejournal . com /

* * *

**La Anunciación**

El dolor producido por el fuego es muy diferente a lo que hasta entonces conoce. Diferente a las cortaduras, a los golpes, al del frío crudo del invierno cuando se carece de un hogar cálido al cual regresar. Se trata, en este caso, de un dolor agudo, constante, que incluso parece aumentar con el correr de las horas. Como si debajo de su dermis se estuviese originando un infierno.

También le arden los ojos. Por ello no consigue abrirlos hasta entonces durante los escasos instantes en los que vuelve en sí, pues apenas toma conciencia de la oscuridad y del tormento que le inflingen sus recientes heridas, su cerebro opta por volver a desconectarse. Lo único que oye de vez en cuando es el tintineo de un llamador de ángeles y el zumbido de lo que parecen ser un montón de aparatos funcionando a la vez. Luego, los sonidos se apagan y la mente se le puebla de pesadillas.

—Despierta... Despierta... —alguien susurra de pronto. Y le parece que lo hace a su oído, pues siente un aliento cálido derramándose cerca de aquella zona.

Sus ojos, finalmente obedeciendo más a la voz ajena que a su propia escasez de fuerzas y al ardor, se abren un poco. La oscuridad de la habitación no es mucho menor, pero de todas formas la vista se le resiente. A través de sus párpados pesados y del montón de lágrimas que enseguida se derraman por sus mejillas resecas y laceradas, divisa un par de orbes profundamente negras a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Quiere hablar, o quizás proferir un alarido, pero todo lo que sale de su garganta es una tos ronca que acentúa su sufrimiento a niveles insoportables. Entonces, un nuevo caudal de lágrimas le nubla la visión. Siente el pecho ardiente y oprimido. Aterrorizado, advierte que una nube de humo negro proveniente de su boca inunda el ambiente. Debe esperar a despertar nuevamente para darse cuenta de que, al menos el humo, formaba parte de otra pesadilla.

Venciendo a la desconfianza y al miedo que lo mantienen quieto, mueve un poco los dedos con el objetivo de cerciorarse de que no ha perdido la movilidad. Las sábanas que palpa son ásperas y delgadas. Siente mucho frío.

Las orbes negras tardan en volver a su memoria. Podrían haberse camuflado entre los numerosos elementos aparecidos dentro de sus poco agradables sueños si no fuera porque siguen allí, inmóviles y profundas como la primera vez que las vio. Quizás se halle confundido y su estado le haya alterado la percepción del tiempo. Lo importante es, más allá de todo, que su presencia lo incomoda, si es que cabe la posibilidad de sentirse aún más incómodo. Tras parpadear un poco y esforzarse por enfocar la vista, termina de comprender que su incomodidad se debe a la persona dueña de aquellas orbes. Pues, ¿quién no experimentaría desagrado frente a semejantes ojos vacíos y negros, tan negros como si se trataran de un par de hoyos sin fondo?

—¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?—cuestiona con voz gutural., sacudiéndose de pies a cabeza, la tos ronca de siempre acompañando fielmente sus primeras palabras.

Near no parece alterado por el insulto ni por el tono agresivo de la pregunta. No sería Near de lo contrario. Sus facciones permanecen congeladas en una inexpresión de eterno misterio y hielo.

—Estoy cuidando de ti. Te has lastimado.

—¡No tienes que cuidarme tú! ¿Cómo diablos me has encontrado?

—Tú me dijiste cómo encontrarte.

Mello aprieta los párpados, deseando conocer el truco de magia que haga desaparecer la jaqueca. Y a Near. Todo a su alrededor es tan confuso. Y las máquinas, los ruidos de las máquinas...

—Yo lo llamé a Matt. ¿Dónde está Matt?

—Tú me llamaste a mí.

—Déjate de estupideces.

Algo que Near lleva en su mano derecha lo distrae de sus maldiciones. Una jeringa. Cuando termina de adivinar el destino de su finísima aguja es demasiado tarde, pues ésta acaba de desaparecer bajo su piel. Apenas sufre el pinchazo. No significa nada comparándolo con el resto de sus dolores. De sus quemaduras. De su infierno. Incluso Near, con toda su blancura, es devorado por las crecientes sombras. Todo se torna negro azabache.

Lo primero que percibe su conciencia es el sonido del llamador de ángeles. Pequeños trozos de vidrio impactando unos con otros. Tal vez fueran de diferentes colores. Incluso podrían tener formas de frutas o de pequeños animales. No existe forma de saberlo. Si es que hay alguna ventana a su alrededor, ésta se encuentra cerrada. Tampoco advierte ninguna correntada de viento. El aire de la habitación se siente viciado.

Casi no se sorprende al descubrir a Near nuevamente a su lado, como si nunca se hubiese levantado. Está sentado en un pequeño taburete, con las piernas juntas y las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos. Por poco podría pasar por la forma en la que una persona normal se sienta. Antes de que Mello separe los labios para protestar, éste le alcanza un pequeño aparato que lleva en el bolsillo de su pijama. Enseguida reconoce a su propio teléfono móvil.

No tiene cobertura. Probablemente es lo que Near quiere que sepa al habérselo devuelto. ¿Dónde diablos lo ha llevado? Instintivamente busca el número de Matt. No lo encuentra. No hay ningún contacto con la letra "M".

—Lo has borrado... —masculla.

Near no responde.

Decide fijarse, sin mucha esperanza, en las llamadas salientes. Sólo aparece una.

_11 de noviembre, 1:42 a.m.: N_

—Es mentira.

—Tú me dijiste cómo encontrarte.

Mello aprieta el teléfono móvil con fuerza, sintiendo grandes deseos por arrojarlo contra una pared. O mejor aún, por arrojárselo a Near. Pero se contiene. Espera que pueda serle útil en algún momento.

—¡No me toques!—exclama al ver las manos de Near acercándose a los vendajes que ahora cubren la mayor parte de su cuerpo. —¡Prefiero morir antes que tú me cuides!

—Oh... —dice el menor de ellos mientras vuelve a tomar asiento en el taburete. —¿Acaso no tienes miedo de que Kira te mate? Ahora sabe tu nombre.

Un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral de Mello al recordar la noche anterior: su escondite regado de cuerpos, la Death Note perdida, su nombre revelado. Semejantes eventos desastrosos acuden a su memoria uno tras otro, encogiéndole el corazón.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

—Simplemente lo sé.

El rubio aprieta los dientes y guarda silencio. Prefiere, al menos por el momento, no continuar con la discusión. Es conciente, desde niño, que discutir con Near carece de toda gracia y sentido. Además, el malestar general lo distrae con facilidad. Las heridas no le duelen tanto, pero poderosas nauseas lo agobian. Apenas puede enfocar la vista. No oye nada, excepto por el sonido distante e insistente de las máquinas y su propia respiración, agitada y dificultosa. Se rehúsa a mirarse el cuerpo. Sabe que está cubierto de vendas, pero aún así rechaza la idea de verificar el daño que la explosión pudo haberle causado. Un hormigueo constante le cubre las piernas.

—No has contestado mi pregunta.

—¿Cuál maldita pregunta?

—¿Tienes miedo de que Kira te mate?

—Claro que no—miente. Resulta fácil darse cuenta que Near no le creerá, pero no está dispuesto a mostrarle su creciente terror. —Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Kira no podrá matarme si no ve mi rostro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo ha visto?

Muerte. En los ojos de Near percibe a la muerte misma. Por primera vez, advierte a sus profundos hoyos oscuros colmándose, y aquello no le place en absoluto. La fatalidad ha encontrado lugar en su inhóspito interior, eso es lo que piensa al observarle el rostro blanco y tan insoportablemente inexpresivo.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo ha visto—responde. La boca le tiembla.

—Por supuesto—sonríe Near súbitamente. —Mello es una persona cuidadosa. Pero... ambos sabemos que una foto sería suficiente para...

La frase no es completada. En su lugar, los zumbidos se hacen más oíbles. Parece que fueran a aplastarle los sesos en cualquier momento. Como si acabasen de arrojarle un baldazo cargado de angustias y espanto, pronuncia lentamente:

—Wammy's House...

—¿Cuánto crees que tarden en llegar?

Ahora las voces de ambos se han convertido en un murmullo apenas distinguibles de suaves siseos. Los párpados de Mello están demasiado separados entre sí como para que no duelan. Sus labios, secos y partidos, se resisten un poco a continuar moviéndose.

—Un médico. Aunque no pueda ir al hospital, tráeme a uno de tus desgraciados médicos. No soporto más esto.

—"¿Esto?"

—No deseo que tú te ocupes de mí.

—Pero tú mataste a mis hombres. ¿Crees ser merecedor de que cumpla tus deseos?

—¡NO ME TOQUES!

A punto de caer presa de un ataque de histeria, Mello estira su brazo para evitar que el otro se le acerque. Descubre entonces una porción de piel ennegrecida, chamuscada y aún sangrante asomándose por entre las tiras de tela húmeda y teñida de rojo y purulencia. Aprovechando su distracción, Near le toma tiernamente la mano y deposita sus pequeños labios sobre su dorso. El contacto se siente helado, tanto que produce fuertes escalofríos en su dueño.

—Pobre Mello... —dice, separándose un poco de la mano, aunque no lo suficiente como para que su aliento dejara de derramarse sobre ella. —Siempre sintiendo y deseando tanto. Siempre impulsado ciegamente para satisfacer quién sabe qué ambiciones o carencias. Lamento no poder satisfacerte ahora.

El aludido se ha quedado sin habla y sin movimiento. Si su respiración antes se hallaba agitada, ahora su velocidad ha perdido por completo el control. La taquicardia se torna notoriamente peligrosa. Los sonidos en un principio se niegan a salir de su garganta árida. Sin embargo, en cuanto los nervios de su dedo mayor se ven rodeados por el inesperado calor del interior de la boca de Near, su cerebro le obliga a reaccionar.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

Sus únicas respuestas son el sonido de las máquinas y el tintineo cada vez más lejano del llamador de ángeles. Sospecha de pronto que la habitación donde se hallan está bajo tierra, hundiéndose más y más tras cada minuto. O quizá es el fuego de su dermis que se ha extendido hasta alcanzar su mente, ya dañada desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Near, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?

—Déjame... déjame que te reconforte un poco. Al menos una vez.

Mello cierra los ojos, imaginando que la voz de Near se ha materializado en una sustancia que se desliza lentamente sobre su piel y se cuela con delicadeza por su boca y sus oídos. Aquello le provoca un extraño sentimiento. Algo jamás experimentado. Un calor agradable, voluptuoso, pero abrasante a la vez. Sus quemaduras arden más que nunca.

—No me toques...

Pero ningún deseo suyo parece estar predestinado a satisfacerse en esa ocasión. Su dedo ya ha abandonado la cavidad tibia y empapada que en vano intentó reconfortarlo. Las manos de Near han decidido aferrarse con fuerza a su brazo magullado, apretándolo como si sintieran miedo de soltarse. Apenas logra reprimir el deducible quejido causado por el horrendo dolor de sus heridas siendo profundizadas. Los ojos se le llenan de humedad. ¿Es por culpa de sus padecimientos físicos, o acaso...?

—Mello es tan egoísta...

Entonces, los pequeños dedos hundiéndose en su carne, cosquilleándole los huesos, ya no se sienten tan mal. Los gritos se ahogan en su cuello. ¿O son los ojos de Near insistiendo en darle muerte?

Despierta acompañado de una violenta sacudida. Lo primero que ve, enmarcado por una bruma blancuzca, es un viejo ventilador de techo girando con extrema lentitud. Una suave brisa le mueve algunos mechones de cabello dorado. A un lado, por encima de un par de computadoras encendidas y el montón de aparatos electrónicos ruidosos haciéndoles compañía, cuelga un llamador de ángeles. Está hecho de cristal morado y tiene la forma de un racimo de pequeñas uvas. Su sonido resulta armónico y agradable al oído, aunque lo único que logra agitarlo de vez en cuando es la débil correntada producida por las perezosas aspas metálicas.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Siguiendo la voz que acaba de formularle aquella pregunta, su vista se tropieza con el rostro preocupado de Matt, su viejo amigo. Éste se encuentra aplicándole algún tipo de ungüento a su brazo izquierdo. Su expresión de preocupación se ve acentuada frente al horror plasmado en el rostro del convaleciente, quien no pronuncia palabra.

El ardor producido por el ungüento y el dolor que siente en el resto del cuerpo son acompañados por una pesada opresión en el pecho. Ha sido un sueño. Siempre estuvo allí, en aquella pequeña y asfixiante habitación adonde Matt lo llevó. Ni siquiera necesita corroborarlo revisando su teléfono móvil. Sabe que no encontrará ninguna llamada saliente a un contacto que comience con la letra "N".

—Por favor, suéltame el brazo—. Su entonación por poco alcanza el nivel de una súplica.

En vano busca marcas que denoten diez pequeños dedos aferrándose con desesperación y hundiéndose en su piel. Ni siquiera sus heridas son tan graves o infectas en esa zona. Su consternación es tan grande que no cede paso al alivio. Las orbes negras, vacías y al mismo tiempo tan colmadas de muerte, persisten en su mente. Sabe que éstas se hallan en algún lugar, que realmente pertenecen a una persona, a _esa_ persona, y semejante certeza lo angustia por algún motivo desconocido. Tal vez es porque, en su sueño, su misma muerte fue anunciada por ellos. A pesar de que ahora revelada se le presenta la oportunidad de evitarla, aún puede sentirla, en cada nervio, en cada poro.

Tiene que recuperarse pronto. Todavía no puede permitirse morir. Aún debe vagar por el mundo cual criatura sedienta de deseos insatisfechos.


End file.
